Talk:Morgana Pendragon/@comment-61.51.103.116-20140428134156
I'm not exactly sure if Morgana DID have a right to the throne of Camelot because: 1. She's a girl. As much as I hate the whole thing about how men were more powerful then, and women were just there to make the babies, sadly, it is true. Come on. Where's the girl power? Grr. At least there are the High Priestesses. And Gwen's pretty girl power as well. 2. We're not exactly sure if she's older or younger. Everyone has their own personal view about that, but for some reason I just feel like she's younger. Dunno, just an instinct. But this goes with the reason above- even if she was older she couldn't take the throne because she was a girl. 3. She's an illegitimate child of the king. Illegitimate children couldn't take the throne, only legitimate children could. These were the rules of medieval England. And based on facts I've done from research, I'm pretty sure this is in Britain, but it was in the sub-roman era (about 400 to 600), so I'm not sure what it would be like then. So who knows? Maybe Camelot has its own set of rules. Even though I'm giving these reasons, let me tell you- I ADORE Morgana. People are like, oh, she's so evil (first of all, evil is awesome, right?) and she should die and all that stuff, but she doesn't deserve to be treated like that! She just wants what she wants. There's no such thing as good and evil- well, except crazy psycho people that kill everyone in their path- but that's really just crazy. So there are only people, and crazy people. There is no good and evil. Each side is just trying to get what they want. They think they are the good guys, and the other side is evil. That's what happened with Morgana. She just finally realized everything, and she switched her point of view. And each of the characters, she has a justified reason to hate. They all betrayed her in some sort of way. Even Gwen. She thought that Gwen would be her ally when she became queen in Season 3, but then Gwen went and betrayed her to save Leon. Besides, the reason she wants the throne too, is because magic can finally be accepted. Technically that was supposed to be Merlin's job, but did he accomplish that? Mm, I think not. She had so much hurt, so much betrayal in her life. It's not like you would automatically forgive your so-called friend that tried to KILL you! It wasn't her choice to be the source of the enchantment, so technically she didn't betray them then. One thing that bothers me is that Merlin went out of his mind trying to protect Freya, a girl he JUST met and liked cause she had magic and she was pretty. They barely talked, and all of a sudden it's, "Freya, I love you, I will abandon my destiny which I've worked for so hard just to live by a lake with a couple of cows with you." And with Morgana, his FRIEND, he left her alone and scared. She didn't have anyone to turn to. No one. The only one was Morgause. If you think about it Morgause was amazing to her. She taught her everything she knew, she cared for her. But then Morgana had to kill her for a plan that she FAILED at. That would hurt. The reason why so many people hate Morgana is because they just make her so- ''unlikable. ''They have to! They have to get you to like the main characters, hate the villain and make her seem so mean. You know, I used to hate Morgana, like HARDCORE, but now I adore her HARDCORE. I used to think she was an evil brat who didn't make sense. But after a while, I looked into it and saw she had a justified reason to be how she is. I hope everyone can see that too. One thing I like about her is that she tries to go against her destiny. Sure she's destined to be evil, but her destiny doesn't exactly control her, like Merlin. You should live your life how you want to, not feel the pressure of your destiny pushing you and choosing every move you make for you. You make your own destiny. Not anyone else.